The dark of the heart
by Threegreenbeans
Summary: Roppi is a student at Raira Academy for boys, he hates it until a certain blonde student becomes his roommate. Despite his hatred for humans he finds himself falling for this boy, can he win his heart or will his darkness consume the both of them?
1. Chapter 1

The Dark of the Matinee

Summary: Roppi is a student at Raira Academy for boys, he hates it until a certain blonde student becomes his roommate. Despite his hatred for humans he finds himself falling for this boy, can he win his heart or will his darkness consume the both of them?

A/N: Not enough Roppi/Tsuki on here!

Roppi hated humans, no doubt about it. He hated how they talked, dressed, acted, ate, _everything_. It never failed to irritate him when someone smacked their gum to loudly or slammed a book closed. It just made him pissed. He blamed his parents, they always ignored him and what not. Neglect was something he hated also, seeing as a child he was neglected. That's why he always took care of things even if it was a piece of homework that was a pain in the ass to do.

Currently he was doing said pain in the ass homework in the library. It was something that had to do with your first crush, which vexed Roppi. He had never crushed on someone, hell he didn't even like anyone! He bit the end of his pencil and gnawed on it until he thought of something, unfortunately nothing came. Maybe if he winged it and faked the 'crush' thing he could scrap by with a b+? He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Even that was hard to do!

"Roppi." Damn. Roppi knew that voice anywhere, he had heard it enough to last him a lifetime. Izaya Orihara was standing right behind his chair with that damned smirk on his face. He liked Izaya, he was fun and not annoying, but in times like these Roppi wanted to punch his sempai's smirking face off.

"Yes, Izaya?" Roppi answered in a tired voice. Izaya pouted, did he mention that Izaya was in his last year, being seventeen? His attitude suggested that instead of seventeen, he was five.  
"Is that anyway to talk to your sempai?" Izaya asked in a singsong voice that irritated Roppi further.

"If your sempai is acting like a prepubescent child, then I'd have to disagree." Roppi replied in a grouchy voice.

"Uwah! Is Roppi-chan in a bad mood or is he PMS-ing like a girl? If so, then you are a very flat-chested girl." Izaya smirked once more, Roppi let out a groan in annoyance.

"All joking matters aside, and that better be a joke Izaya-san, why did you decide to bless me with your condescending presence?" Roppi finally asked, eyes narrowing and teeth clenching around the pencil that was still in his mouth.

"So direct Roppi-chan! Anyway, I've gotten wind that a new student is arriving today. He's apparently Shizu-chan's cousin from Kanto." Izaya explained with a growing smirk (if it could grow since it was stretched across his face). Roppi rolled his eyes, Izaya needed to be more blunt about things.

"So what does that have to do with me?" He asked, eyes turning to slits at an unfazed Izaya.

"You will be his sempai." He answered, eyes narrowing as well.  
This was a challenge, Roppi soon realized. Izaya wanted to reinstate his power over Roppi, to make sure he had him whipped like everyone else (except Shizuo Heiwajima and his family).

"No." Roppi stated and turned back to his paper.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Izaya whined.

"No."

"But I had already promised Shizu-chan! Roppi I'm your sempai! You're supposed to listen to me!" Izaya now shrieked, ruining the blissful quiet of the library. In a few minutes the librarian (named Helga) would throw him out on his head. Hopefully kill him.

Sadly that wasn't the case. Man, Roppi's life sucked.

"Oriharas' out. Now!" She screeched while pelting the both of them with random objects from her desk, Roppi had just enough time to grab his things before a stapler narrowly missed his right ear. Izaya wasn't so luck, the AWOL stapler had smacked him right in the face, leaving Izaya with a bloody nose.

"THIS IS ABUSE!" Izaya screeched in a theatrical manner while holding his nose. He did all these childish things so that no one would be able to gauge his true intentions, which weren't exactly pure when it came to his 'pawns' or more universally known as humans. That's another reason Roppi hated humans, they always fell for the same old tricks and the same old cliched lines. It was sickening, revolting. Humans were disgusting.

He shook his head to rid himself of these misanthropic thoughts, it would only annoy him further. He glanced back at Izaya arguing with the librarian, so he walked on to his dorm. At least there he could lock the door and relax, maybe throw some darts at his dartboard. Oh! What picture tonight? Maybe of Oprah or Doctor Phil, any of those phony life-coaches would do. Oh how he hated them, they pretended to care while lowly humans lined their pockets with green envy called money.

He wanted to puke, thinking those thoughts again. Sighing heavily he unlocked the door. Wait...Had he even locked the door on his way to the library? He didn't think so, Roppi never locked the door, what idiot would want to take his things? Like Izaya, he was pretty shifty with a blade.

Opening the door gingerly he noticed a few things. For one there was luggage by the door, secondly, there was a blonde boy sitting on the couch looking dazed (or high). Thirdly, black smoke was emitting from the toaster, and was getting thick pretty fast.

"Shit!" Roppi cussed and opened up the patio door and turned on the fan. Grudgingly, Roppi unplugged the toaster and threw it out the window, cringing slightly when a car alarm resounded. Silently he prayed it wasn't Saburo's van, the man was known for his injured van-induced rages.

"First of all, who are you and why was my toaster broken?" Roppi asked, a small vein throbbing in his forehead.

"E-eh? I-I'm T-Tsukis-shima. A-and the t-toaster t-thing w-was my f-f-fault! I-I'm so s-sorry!" The blonde boy stuttered with a blush and watery eyes. He got off the bed and bowed hastily and deeply for far too long. It not only made Roppi uncomfortable, it threw him off.

"Get up Tsukishima." Roppi interjected and walked stiffly towards the bathroom. He heard Tsukishima whimper and turned abruptly to face him.

"Something wrong?" He asked with one eyebrow quirked in question. Tsukishima blushed and look shyly away.

"No no, I'm fine. I-I just...Nothing i-it's n-nothing. I-I a-apologize." He whimpered again. Roppi slowly turned his back and trotted in the bathroom and undressed, getting ready for his shower.

CRASH!

Roppi didn't know whether to get out of the shower or enjoy the few seconds of silence until a shrill scream erupted from the blonde boy.

"UUUWAAAAHHH!" Too late.

Grumbling Roppi wrapped a fluffy black towel around his waist and unlock the bathroom door. He turned into the hallway and sighed.

Tsukishima had managed to knock down his shelf with paint, which the expensive oil paints that he had to pay for where dripping all over Tsukishima's torso. He didn't know whether to be angry or devastated with the waste of the paints. He decided with neither as he turned around and marched back into the shower.

"W-Wait!" Tsukishima cried and grabbed Roppi's wrist. Roppi turned around with an upturned eyebrow.

"Yes?" He answered shortly.

"I'm sorry I messed up your paints, I'll pay for them!" Roppi now fully turned around, Tsukishima now caught a full glimpse of Roppi's wet chest. He gulped and averted his eyes with a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"It's okay, they weren't that important anyway." Roppi ground out, the paints were in fact very important but the blonde boy didn't need to know that. Tsukishima nodded but didn't look up.

"Still, it's my fault they're spilled. So I should be the one to buy you new ones! I mean it would be rude otherwise!" Tsukishima protested.

"Do what you want." Roppi gave in, plus when the ignorant boy saw the bill he would quickly take it back. Roppi didn't hesitate to walk back to the shower, he glanced back and caught the beginnings of a smile on Tsukishima's face. What was with him?

Roppi shrugged and got back into the shower. He let the warm water wash over his stressed body, slowly his mind had wandered to Tsukishima. What was with his politeness? Why did he want to pay for the paint? Maybe he was looking for something in return? After all, humans only did things to gain what they desired and Roppi would be damned if he was used for the boy's own agenda!

His eyes snapped open and growl ripped away from his throat. Still he needed the paint...He leaned against the tiled wall and sighed, running the bridge of his nose. He had the right remedy for headaches, stomachaches, basically anything that ailed him. Stepping out quietly he rifled through his drawers and found a bloodied razor. He stepped back into the shower and positioned the sharp object above his forearm. Slashing tentatively at first, the ferocity increased with every stroke, like a crimson brush. He couldn't help the small whimper of pain that escaped his lips and leaned against the shower wall. His back slid down the slick wall, dizziness was blurring his vision. Distantly he could hear a few raps on the door, he paid no heed though and focused on the freeing feeling of flowing blood.

"Hello? Um, are you okay? I heard some sounds and I became worried." Tsukishima's voice asked, it sounded as if he was on the other side of the world. Roppi whimpered once in reply and shut his eyes, the now cold water cascaded over his body.

XxX

Roppi found himself dry and comfortable. Well as comfortable one could be with a worried glare sent his way every five seconds. He just stared at the ceiling in anger at his own carelessness, what was wrong with him? Letting this boy see him in such a state.

"You scared me." The boy quietly said, looking down.

"Why? You just met me." Roppi retorted.

"It shouldn't matter if I know you or not to be worried if you'll wake up or die!" Tsukishima exclaimed in anger.

"You shouldn't care about me." Roppi said blankly.

"Why not! It looks like you need someone to care for you! You nearly cut your own arm off! Plus you could have drowned in there!" He raged.

"Oh like someone can drown in a shower."

"That's not the point!" Tsukishima sputtered.

"Then what is the point?" Roppi asked, looking at the blonde who was hovering above him now. The blonde was caught off guard, not knowing what would be the right answer he hesitated.

"The point is for you to stay alive. I know that you feel angry and depressed but harming yourself isn't the answer!" He yelled at the bed-ridden raven.

"How can you sa-"

"Please don't do it anymore! Please! I can't stand the blood! I can't stand dying! Please, I don't want to walk in here one day and see you dead, see anyone dead!" With that exclamation Tsukishima had dissolved into tears.

"How can you care for me when you don't even know my name?" Roppi asked, he wished for some painkillers as his arm began to ache.

"Please tell me your name then!" Tsukishima hiccuped and rubbed his face furiously.

"Hachimenroppi, but most people call me Roppi." He answered.

"Then you can call me Tsuki!" He smiled.

"So Roppi, what would you like to eat? I can make us some ramen or I could go out and buy something to eat? Maybe you have something here or- Oh! Would you like to go off campus to eat?" Tsuki rambled on while Roppi silently looked out the window.

"I think I have food here. You eat, I'm not hungry." He answered solemnly. Tsuki stopped talking immediately and gazed at him.

"You have to get back your strength, Roppi-sempai! If you don't eat, I won't eat either!" Stubborn, is what crossed Roppi's irritated mind. He sighed in annoyance and swung his weak legs over the bed. Thankfully he was dressed in a pair of silk black boxers and black socks to keep his feet warm, he trudged to the kitchenette that was down the hall grimacing at the spilled paint that needed to be cleaned up off of the wood floor.

_Artistic expression, just let it be. _Roppi thought and waved a hand at the puddle, instead he opened the fridge and cringed. Nothing. Not even a crumb, so he either could go to the store or eat out with Tsuki. Both plans involved Tsuki, but only one option was considered a date. He sighed, and padded throughout the dorm. They needed soap and various hygienic items and not to mention food. Checking his wallet and was satisfied to see the fifty dollar bill he had earned at his job (which was cleaning in the cafeteria and other places void of humans).

"We're going shopping, come one before it gets too dark out here." Roppi grouched and grabbed Tsuki's hand.

They walked down a few flights of stairs and walked out of the side exit, Roppi jogged quickly past a corner with the blonde in tow. After a crossing a few streets and rounding several corners Roppi recognized the familiar sign of the store he frequented.

"We're here, is there anything you want? Eh...? Where did you go?" Roppi turned around and saw nothing but thin air behind him. Great.

A/N: Hope you like it! Do you guys wan another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The title for the last chapter was a mistake heh heh...(rubs head sheepishly) I changed the title of the story right before I uploaded it and forgot to change that...Anyway~ A huge thanks to Sachi-sama who reviewed the first chapter! Also sorry Tsuki is WAAAAY OOC! **shame faced** but I have a reason!

Un-freaking-believable. In the span of a few minutes the idiot had managed to wander off, Roppi was fuming. Not only that, but he had forgotten to put on some clothes (aside from his boxers and socks) but it seemed like none of the females really minded.

"It would've helped if Tsuki had mentioned it!" Roppi snapped at thin air. Quickly he zipped up his jacket (which was the only thing he had grabbed beside his wallet) and backtracked down the street that they had come from. He peeked through every alley and sighed when he saw no Tsuki in sight.

Faintly he had noticed the fading sun, he felt a trickle of dread as he began to search in a frantic frenzy. If Shizuo found out that he had lost his cousin his ass would be grass and Shizuo was the lawnmower. Swallowing, he braced himself for his incoming demise if he didn't find that boy. Was dying by Shizuo's hand really that bad? It would painful, no doubt it would be, but would it be quick? Most likely not.

"Damn Izaya for making me bring this kid along!" Roppi cursed and kicked at a trash bin. The curfew was less than an hour away and he still didn't get anything to eat! Not to mention he was still kind of weak from the ordeal earlier, but he wouldn't admit that. As an Orihara, you never ever admit weakness. That's what he was taught, along with his cousin and sempai Izaya.

"Roppi-chan!" God damn it all! Just what he needed, said Orihara was prancing about the sidewalk with (Roppi's temper was barely in check) the blushing blonde boy. Tsuki had two bags with him, one filled with groceries and the other was filled with oil paint. The exact same kind he had managed to splatter all over himself.

Tentatively he held out the bag of paint and looked away with a slightly darker blush than before. Izaya had a grin so big it would put the Cheshire cat to shame. Roppi didn't mind when Tsuki latched onto his jacket sleeve, however it seemed that Izaya had noticed.

"Ne ne Roppi-chan! Why are you out here in only the jacket I gave you? Oh! Look at your legs, do you shave them? How feminine of you, Roppi-chan." Izaya grinned and bent over so he could look properly at Roppi's leg. Despite himself, Roppi blushed and shoved Izaya's head away. It was his deepest, darkest secret that had everything to do with Izaya (not the legs, that was for comfort reasons). Truthfully, when they both were young (Roppi was nine and Izaya was eleven) Roppi had somewhat of a crush on his elder cousin. He knew it was sick and weird, and soon he had downplayed it as a game. A game that little children played, like house or cops and robbers, nothing special. Most like a cousin pretending to marry another cousin, key word _pretending _(he had actually heard horror stories about Americans breeding with their cousins, how revolting!).

"Anyway, Roppi-chan~! I found Tsukishima in the art store muttering about oil paint, I became worried and asked him where you were." Izaya smirked.

"Y-yeah, Orihara-san found me and helped me decide which paint to get for you! He also helped me find my way back to you. Plus when we were walking back I saw this store and bought the things you needed for food and stuff for the bathroom." With that Tsuki had shoved the bag of paints fully into Roppi's arms.

Roppi grabbed the bag before more paint could be wasted, Izaya watched them with interest and grinned.

"It seems the two of you are nicely acquainted, ne? Well, I would love to stay and chat but I've to meet the brute at the movies. Ja ne! Oh and PS. Roppi-chan! I'm wondering if you're wearing those frilly red and black girl panties I got you for your birthday under that jacket? Seeing you in the clothes I pick out for you send a chill up my spine~!" Izaya chided and began to sprint to the movie complex, laughing like a madman. Roppi stood there in a fuming rage, wishing he had Shizuo's strength so he could chuck a few choice objects at his sempai.

"Come on!" Roppi snarled at his kohai.

"And don't let go of my jacket!" To that harsh statement Tsuki only smiled.

"Never sempai." Tsuki grinned and true to his words didn't let go of Roppi's jacket, admiring the boy's black, silky looking hair. Roppi was quite beautiful, he had heard his cousin say something along the lines of all of the Oriharas were beautiful, including the men. Though Tsuki knew he wouldn't admit to Izaya, Heiwajimas were known for their pride and their strength. Even Tsuki obtained that infamous strength, though he rarely used it seeing as he was rarely angry. One thing was clear to him about his strength, he wouldn't ever use it on Roppi. Even if Roppi was strangling him with his own two hands.

They both pushed passed the double doors and Roppi wasted no time striding up the stairs to where another mishap, well, happened.

Roppi groaned in extreme irritation at who he saw in the hallway leaning upon he door. What was with him? Didn't he get the message that enough was enough? Tsuki gazed down at his sempai with confusion, he craned his neck to see a man with dark hair leaning upon their dorm door. Why was he there? Was he a friend of Roppi's? If so then why was Roppi hiding?

"Roppi-sempai?" He whispered quietly. Roppi turned around and shushed him, his eyes wide and angry.

"Shh, go back to the common room, I'll take care of this." Roppi sighed quietly and motioned for Tsuki to go away. Tsuki did so but only retreated to the end of the hallway. No way was he leaving Roppi alone with this guy. Once he saw that Roppi had left his perch he slowly walked back to the corner he was hiding before.

The man's face lit up once he saw Roppi, said teenager grimaced at the sheer adoration and sick over-protectiveness the man had etched across his face.

"Roppi, do you know how long I've been waiting here?" Shiki asked, sliding a hand around Roppi's waist. Roppi sighed and shoved the hand away, he backed up a little and held his hands up in defense.

"Look Shiki, I know I told you to never come back. Ever. I meant it when I said that, I'm done with you." Roppi hissed. Shiki only smirked and crept closer to Roppi.

"I know you were angry when you said those things. Come on Roppi, I haven's had any for weeks!" Shiki sighed in fake irritation, Roppi saw through his lie already and narrowed his eyes.

"Look, it was a joke when Izaya set me up with you, don't you get that? I never loved you, in fact, I hated you, detested your sick being. I wished you dead when you had me crushed into your arms. You sicken me. You better be glad that I broke it off before I carried out my plans to kill you, sick fuck." Roppi smirked, his hand edging closer to his hidden knife. His eyes widened a fraction when his fingers met cold air. Damn it! Tsuki had removed that to! Still, Roppi didn't let go of his bravado. Shiki was stupid, a good bluff could send him away.

"Lies!" Shiki barked and grabbed Roppi's wrists and held them against the wall. His face dissolved into a smile once again, it was fake and sleazy. Roppi felt sick, was it going to happen again? He closed his eyes and scowled. Stupid human, he needed to be taught his place in Roppi's life! He would squash him like the ant he was.

"We both know you need me Roppi, your pride just gets in the damned way all the time!" His voice started out soft but it rose in volume until he was screaming in Roppi's face. Roppi reminded himself to kill Izaya for setting him up all those months ago with this pedophile. Shiki had to be in his twenties while Roppi was only fifteen. Fourteen when he met this creep, all because Izaya wanted to prank him. Really, Roppi wanted to end it as quick as he could, being fourteen he believed it was too creepy and too early. It didn't stop Shiki and he soon found himself going out with Shiki a lot more, he was lonely, what could he say? Soon it turned more than that of an innocent relationship, Shiki had pressured Roppi into doing something he wasn't comfortable with at all. Namely, he had forced Roppi to have sex with him, or else Izaya would be terminated from his job and wiped off the face of the Earth by his Awakusu ties.

Using his affection for Izaya against him, typical human.

Roppi bit his lip in agitation, it was Shiki's perfect chance. He was defenseless and practically naked, he was in a real bind.

"Let him go. Now." Could it be? Roppi opened his eyes and saw the shaking form of Tsuki. Whether in fear or anger, Roppi could only guess, he is related to the monster of Ikebukuro after all. Shiki turned around and sneered at the blonde boy.

"Who are you? His new boyfriend?" He hissed. Tsuki faintly blushed but didn't look away. He wanted to kill this bastard!

"Well, he's mine! No matter what he or others say. He is mine!" Shiki snarled and pushed his lips to Roppi's, said boy tried to kick him but it was useless.

Tsuki growled in anger, the Heiwajima in him was overshadowing his senses. His whole frame was shaking in anger as he saw them both liplock. He stormed up to the two and violently threw Shiki off of Roppi.

"If I were you I would stay away from Roppi-sempai! If I ever find you with him, I'll hurt you so bad!" Tsuki screamed and shoved Roppi into their shared dorm room. He slammed the door and gasped, tears were quickly sliding down his eyes as he went to wipe them away.

"What the hell? I thought I told you to stay in the common room!" Roppi reprimanded.

"He was going to hurt you, Roppi-sempai." Tsuki insisted.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!" Roppi screeched and shoved Tsuki towards their shared bedroom.

"Where will you sleep?" Tsuki still questioned as he caught himself before he could fall.

"On the couch. Out!" Roppi hissed, Tsuki obediently left to the bedroom.

Roppi threw himself on the couch and fought to keep from screaming. Sure he should be thankful, but he was weak, weakness was not tolerated with the Oriharas and Roppi was no different. He despised weakness. Humans were weak. It was humiliating to be dragged as low as being _rescued _by a human. Sickening and frustrating.

To say Roppi was livid was an understatement, his whole being excluded hatred for the blonde until he came to the realization that maybe, just maybe, it was Izaya's fault for dragging him into this mess with Shiki. Yup, someone was going to die in the morning whether it be Tsuki or Izaya, he didn't mind.

With that thought he drifted into blankness and fell asleep on the black couch.

A/N: I know I haven't updated, I was sick for the last two days and I was SO PISSED! Also, my brother is leaving for school in another town and it's all a big mess! So I won't be updating for a while in the next four weeks. I'm taking up my brother's responsibilities and hanging around my mother a whole lot more (which cuts into my writing/sims time). Sadly, I never really went places with my parents so they're milking this situation to the max. I'm really sorry! Seriously I am, tears are glistening in my eyes and-Shoot! One just fell. On a lighter note, I was playing the sims while I was sick (I couldn't concentrate on writing due to the immense pain I was in) and I made a Roppi-simmy and a Tsuki-simmy. When Tsuki went to propose, he dropped the ring onto the floor, though Roppi-simmy still said yes! XD **I might make a one shot of that because it was soo gosh darn cute! Even I squealed and giggled!** Though after giggling like a maniac I was racked with severe hip and side pain that I thought I was either going to faint or that they were contractions (which is retarded because I'm not *active like that).


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SOOO LOONG! I am so sorry T.T Don't kill meh! (hides behind computer) NOTE: I've been grounded and I'm going through a very tough time, for now my stories will be on hiatus until things work out or I'm not grounded anymore. I truly am sorry.

When Roppi awoke he was struck with confusion. Why was he in his bed? Wait...It wasn't his bed per say, just identical. He jumped out of the bed when an arm draped itself on his side and caressed him lightly.

"KYAAH!" Roppi floundered and fell out of the bed, smashing his head on the nightstand. Tsuki immediately snapped out of his morning grogginess and rushed to Roppi's aid, offering his hand. Roppi slapped his hand away and got up but his knees buckled.

With another loud thumb he fell again, but something was there to catch him. He glanced up and saw the concerned face of Tsuki. He growled and tried to shove him away, faintly noticing that he and Tsuki weren't wearing shirts, Tsuki had on pajama pants while Roppi was still in his black boxers.

"I'm fine let me go!" Roppi hissed, trying unsuccessfully to stand.

"Roppi-sempai! I'm sorry! I gave you a concussion! Here let me lay on your bed, I'll make breakfast and notify the office that you had an accident." Tsuki ushered him to his own bed and laid him on the duvet making a 'stay' motion as he took out his phone and dialed the number to the school.

"Ah, good morning! U-uh, hai, Hachimenroppi had an accident this morning and he got a concussion. I believe he was having a n-nightmare and he fell out of bed and hit his head on the night stand. Is it okay if I stay with him? Ah...Okay. Thank you goodbye." Tsuki muttered into the phone, he snapped it shut and smiled.

"What would you like for breakfast? I had to cook for my brother when we were younger, so I can make just about anything." Tsuki said sheepishly, Roppi found it strangely endearing.

"I'm not hungry, do what you want since you're gonna be here all day." Roppi sighed and turned around to sleep.

"About that...I kind of have to attend afternoon classes today. Though I'm going to be coming back at four, I'll bring dinner too." He smiled. Roppi groaned and nodded, turning around to find a comfortable position.

"Just go."

"But Roppi-!" Tsuki protested.

"I SAID JUST GO!" Roppi barked and threw his pillow at the fumbling blond.

He yelped and fast walked to the door, glaring at Roppi one last time before walked out the door. Roppi sighed and laid back, thinking things over in his head. How could he deal with this? Like his life wasn't totally messed up already? It was just barely getting back on track and now this idiot fell into his life! How fair was that?

He was just glad that his life had some semblance of order. A few years ago, it was different. His mother had to sell her body just to make ends meet and his father was an abusive fuck. It would have been better if he would have left, but he denied Roppi and his mother that comfort.

He couldn't tell whether he was happy or sad when his mother committed suicide, he didn't really care, she didn't like him very much either. He was a social disgrace, he wasn't flashy like her. Nor commanding like his father. He stayed in the shadows and kept to himself in his room, resorting to cutting himself and hiding from the screams of his mother.

She had taken a tip from Roppi and had sliced her arm clean open in the bathtub, apparent she was pregnant, with his father's child or not he didn't care to know. Though it was for the best, she had a load of diseases and passing that on to an innocent child was sickening. A child shouldn't pay for their parents sins. Roppi knew that the hard way.

His father didn't care much when she died either, he blinked and called the police, going back to drink on the couch. A few months after that he was found shot to death in their dumpy apartment. A drug dealer had broken in and shot him, his father had owed the man money for drugs. Roppi felt nothing and left to live with Izaya and his family. He didn't know if he was supposed to care, he believed that the love he had for his mother and father died when he was born. Bringing him into this god forsaken world was enough for him to hate anyone.

Bringing himself out of his self pity, he propped himself up and yawned. Today was going to be such a boring day.

XxX

Watching TV was not his forte. He had flicked through the channels several times through and he still found nothing but shitty daytime talk shows. Who cared if this woman was unable to perform certain unspeakable acts in the bedroom to please her nympho of a husband? Roppi sure didn't.

Times like these he kind of wished Izaya would visit him, but knowing of the pure chaos that followed the knife-crazy brunet was enough to quell the urge.

Four came slowly and like he promised Tsuki came back with several take out boxes filled with sushi and rice.

"Roppi-sempai, I hope you like sushi!" He chirped, until a loud thump from the room could be heard. Immediately he dropped the food and slammed open the bedroom door.

"Oh my god! Roppi!"

XxX

Roppi awoke once again, noting that he didn't know where on this godforsaken planet he was at. From the obvious clues (the beeping from the many machines around him) he gathered that he was in the infirmary. Not the best place to be, he always got paranoid when he was stuck in one place for too long. You know with Shiki and that whole mess.

He glanced to the side and saw a mop of blonde hair, unkempt and very messy. His vision was still very blurry but it didn't take a genius to see that it was Tsuki. The reason he was here in the first place.

"R-Roppi-sempai?" A groggy voice piped up, despite himself Roppi found it strangely endearing that the boy had stayed with him. Of course the boy was probably guilty, Roppi wouldn't have blamed him.

"Roppi-Chan~!" A very annoying voice yelled and the door was violently slammed open.

"Flea! At least be respectful to your cousin and if not to the people around us!" Shizuo scolded vehemently.

"Aw, but that is no fun! Plus, Roppi-chan loves me! He said so himself!" At this Tsuki's face darkened considerably. Roppi coughed and glared at his elder cousin.

"I was nine, Izaya. Get over it." Roppi bit back. Izaya faked looking hurt and dismayed.

"Roppi~! That hurts coming from my own flesh and blood!" He sputtered. Shizuo only rolled his eyes.

"Here. We picked up somethings from your place, Izaya picked the lock so yeah..." Shizuo handed him the bag filled with his things.

"Also we got you these sketchbooks! Shizuo picked one out and I picked the other, a little gift from your future cousin-in-law, ne?" Izaya grinned, handing one black and red sketchbook while Shizuo handed the blue and white one over.

"Cousin-in-law? Izaya, you're joking right?" Roppi asked, gratefully accepting the two high-quality sketchbooks.

"Nope~! We decided since I'm a flea and he's a monster it doesn't matter. As long as he isn't one of my wonderful humans, there isn't any harm to it. Plus it's not like anyone else is going to love a monster!" Izaya chimed.

"Or a flea for that matter." Shizuo said gruffly.

"Exactly Shizu-chan, so you both can see the logic there."

"Yes, a very twisted sense of logic." Tsuki commented.

"But a logic nonetheless." Roppi added.

"And as logic goes, we did some serious thinking about it." Shizuo said.

"But gay marriage isn't legal in Japan, and are you going to get married while you're still in school? That's not too smart." Tsuki asked.

"We aren't getting married per say, we place a ring on our fingers, share everything, and tadaa! A makeshift marriage. Of course we are waiting till after we graduate, I am still underage." Izaya explained.

"That hasn't stopped you before..." Roppi deadpanned, Izaya only grinned in response.

"Tell me about it." Shizuo agreed.

"You both are so very mean to me~!" Izaya wailed and latched onto a spooked Tsukishima.

"UWAH! TSUKI-CHAN YOU ARE MY ONLY FRIEND!"

"That's sad." Roppi pointed out.

"Izaya isn't one to make friends, just enemies." Shizuo agreed again.

"So do you know when this wedding will be?"

"Not going to be one, though you two can be there when we sign the papers of course or whatever we have to do." Shizuo said, eyeing Izaya still latched onto his scared cousin.

"Tsuki looks like he's about to wet his pants." Roppi commented.

"Tsuki? He must like you since only Kasuka, Izaya, and I are the only ones who call him Tsuki." Shizuo said, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, we're somewhat friends. It's complicated." Roppi said, not really paying attention to the hysterically crying Tsuki.

"Anyway, Izaya and I were hoping you could visit us for dinner tomorrow, you know or when you get out of the hospital? Whatever is fine for your health."

"Okay, speaking of my health, did they tell you what I have?" Roppi asked.

"I think they only told Izaya since you guys are related. I sure don't know and Tsuki is a bit of an airhead to remember." Shizuo answered.

"Oh yes! The doctor said your brain hemorrhaged because of some head injury you got. He said if Tsuki had gotten home later you could've died." At this Izaya's face grew stormy. Roppi knew that he was one of the few people the informant cared for, pawns came and went but blood was for life. They both were practically brothers.

"Oh."

A/N: I'm ungrounded! Plus the last chapter I updated with was sooooo bad! I hate it sooooo much! So I worked more on it and made it a bit longer! I would have made it even more longer but when I'm sick my brain works very slowly. Sucks, I got sick the very first day of summer!


End file.
